Merry Christmas
by MXM's Holic
Summary: A Mello jamás le agradó cierta fecha del calendario 25 de diciembre pero lguien le hizo cambiar de opinion.***Este es el primer fic que publico y sorry por la navidad atrasada... lean,dejen reviews y sean amables please!


Merry Christmas

Qué patético... lo tenía todo... ¿Cómo pude terminar así?... perdí, maldita sea... lo perdí todo... y lo único que gané es una maldita cicatriz... estoy solo...

Lo único con que me quedé, es con unos cuantos millones... me encuentro solo en un departamento que solía ser de la mafia... es bastante bueno... pero... aún así siento que lo perdí todo... te... te perdí.

¿Por qué cada vez que recuerdo que me faltas me siento tan vacío? Inmediatamente vuelven a mi memoria las situaciones mas hermosas e inocentes que pasé a tu lado en mi niñez... quisiera añadir a esos recuerdos, el recuerdo de un beso... pero jamás pasó... no entenderías lo que siento por ti. Quisiera habértelo dicho antes de marcharme como un imbésil... por más que me cueste de una manera extremadamente dolorosa... lo reconozco... sólo ante ti... soy un imbésil.

Que fecha más horrorosa para sentirse solo... te recuerdo en la Wammy's House... desde que tengo memoria, odié la navidad hasta que te conocí... ¿Lo recuerdas cachorro?

*-*-*-* Flash back *-*-*-*

Era Marzo, veinticinco de Marzo y un niño pelirrojo, de ojos brillantemente verdes y piel blanca y suave, llegó a un orfanato. Se sentía cohibido y antisocial, pero sus capacidades mentales eran desarrolladas a un nivel inalcanzable para niños normales de su edad. En cuanto entró en aquella mansión, planeó permanecer en el anonimato hasta que alguien lo note, pero sólo una advertencia lo desvió de su estrategia.

- Escúchame Mail...- hablaba un anciano de cabellos y bigote gris.

- Matt...-

- Está bien... Matt... sólo debo decirte algo... mas bien advertirte sobre algo... verás, por el momento no hay habitaciones individuales, por lo que tendrás que dormir con otro niño... él tiene dos años menos que tú...-

- ¿Tiene ocho años?-

- Así es... pero, el problema no es su edad... es su temperamento... al parecer no le agradó la idea de compartir habitación...

- Intentaré ignorarlo, Watari.- respondió el adorable niño aún jugando con su pequeño y ahora apreciado soborno... el anciano le había ofrecido una PSP nueva, ya que al parecer el infante no tenía intenciones de cambiar de orfanato.

- Oh por favor no lo hagas... odia eso... créeme Matt, ya hubieron lesionados... es el tipo de persona que no te agradaría como enemiga.-

- Ya veo... ¿Algún dato importante para manejar mejor la situación?-

- Le agrada el chocolate... te daré unas tabletas para que le ofrezcas- de pronto, Watari se volteó y notó que el niño con el que compartiría el cuarto el pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba en el jardín.- Observa Matt... allí está...-

- ¿Es el pequeño castaño que lee?-

- En realidad está un poco más a la izquierda... el que golpea al muchacho más grande.- respondió incómodo. Los ojos de Matt se abrieron de par en par... era en verdad sorprendente, un niño rubio de tez clara e impactantes ojos azules, batía a golpes a otro que parecía llevarle cuatro años de diferencia y unos cuantos centímetros de altura.- Su nombre es Mihael Keehl... pero por ninguna razón lo llames así... su sobrenombre es Mello... te conoce por Mail Jeevas y fotografía.

- Está bien... haré lo mejor que pueda- respondió autómatamente sin despegar aún ojos de su futuro compañero... el personaje de su juego murió, a medida que el ojiverde sentía miedo por su integridad física.

Unos veinte minutos mas tarde, luego de un breve recorrido por las instalaciones, Matt se encaminó hacia su nuevo cuarto llevando entre sus manos una caja mediana con unas diez barras de chocolate de la mejor calidad. En el momento en que atravesó la puerta, encontró a un rubio chiquillo con ojos de cielo que le clavaba la mirada.

- Mail Jeevas...- pronunció secamente.

- M-matt... t-te... traje esto... yo...- la presencia de cierta personita que acababa de conocer lo ponía nervioso, es que era hermoso, sus dorados cabellos relucían y se agitaban ligeramente con la menor muestra de movimiento y sus azules ojos eran realmente hipnotizantes.

- ¿Es...-

- Chocolate...- ni bien terminó de deletrear la palabra con sus labios, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre la caja para arrebatársela y dirigirle una sonrisa.

- Empezaste bastante bien... pero... ¿Por qué esa cara? Pareces asustado... Watari exagera un poco cuando describe a las personas ¿Sabes?-

Allí estaba otra vez, esa hermosa y dulce sonrisa que desde el primer momento lo atrapó, sólo pudo devolverle el gesto y tomar asiento a su lado mientras que el rubio le ofrecía una tableta.

- G-gracias...- tartamudeó.

- No suelo compartirlo con nadie... pero me caes muy bien... ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? No tengo muchos aquí, la mayoría me teme.

- Sí... seré tu amigo- dijo mas calmado, la forma de ser de Mello era impredecible, pero aún así le hacía sentir bien.

- ¿El mejor?- Preguntó bromeando.

- Como un perro.- Continuó sonriendo ya más tranquilamente.

A partir de ese día no se separaron... sus personalidades eran perfectamente moldeadas para encajar una en la otra: Mello era mandón y posesivo, Matt era (Sólo ante él) sumiso y obediente.

Todos lo días veinticinco de cada mes, el pelirrojo llegaba a la habitación con una caja llena de chocolates para el rubio, su excusa era un presente de aniversario del día en que se conocieron.

Los meses pasaron y llegó navidad. Por más que recibía regalos, que usualmente eran libros gigantes de criminalística, jamás había recibido lo que en realidad quería... chocolate, pero en grandes cantidades.

Esa noche, mientras todos brindaban en la mesa, Matt tomó a Mello del brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede cachorro?-

- Acompáñame y no repliques- susurró divertido el pequeño pelirrojo mientras cubría los ojos de su amigo con una pañoleta y lo conducía al cuarto que compartían. Una vez allí, traspasaron la puerta y Matt agregó, siempre susurrando al oído de Mello.- Aún no es navidad, pero te preparé un presente.- con cuidado, retiró la venda que cubría los azules ojos de su compañero, para que luego diera un grito de exclamación.

- ¡Matty!- se abalanzó encima del pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa abrazándolo con fuerza. Su cama estaba cubierta de barras de chocolate, eran como una cien de ellas.

- Watari me ayudó a conseguirlas.- dijo respondiendo la abrazo del ojiazul.

*-*-*-* Flash back end *-*-*-*

Esa fue la mejor navidad de mi vida... ¿Abras notado alguna vez lo que siento por ti?...

Lugo de ese día... el tiempo pasó, y nosotros crecimos, yo estaba ya conciente de que te amaba... hasta que, de un día para el otro, soñaba contigo.

*-*-*-* Flash back *-*-*-*

Una cama, una habitación oscura, las manos hábiles de un pelirrojo se deshacían de una camiseta negra, dejando al descubierto el torso de su rubio acompañante, a medida que repartía besos por su cuello... caricias, suspiros, gemidos...

De pronto, un chico rubio de doce años despertaba agitado y sonrojado. Su corazón bombeaba sangre que llegaba a lugares bajos en su anatomía.

- Demonios... soñé con él otra vez...-

*-*-*-* Flash back end *-*-*-*

Sé que éramos pequeños... mas bien yo lo era... pero aún así... te deseaba... te necesitaba conmigo, pero no como un amigo únicamente... necesitaba tus labios y lengua recorriéndome completamente, tus manos tocando cada centímetro de mi piel... pero no quería perderte, no quería que por un impulso me malentendieras. Además del deseo, adoraba que estés a mi lado, que me obedezcas, que te sometas ante mí de una forma u otra. Adoraba tu sonrisa, tus abrazos... me sentía tan cálido y tranquilo contigo... pero tuve que dejarte... tuve que cometer ese error... de lo contrario sufrirías... sólo Dios sabe que te hubiera sucedido en aquella explosión que me marcó tan horriblemente a mí...

Ahora te necesito conmigo, pero... ya no puedo mirarte a los ojos... no me reconocerías... no me amarías...

Demonios, tocan la puerta... quién será a esta maldita hora... falta sólo media hora para la media noche... para navidad...

Me levanto con fatiga y camino hacia la puerta, abro y... una enorme caja es sostenida cubriendo el rostro de la persona que me importuna... me empuja hacia adentro. Una vez que cierro la puerta, la persona deja la caja en el suelo... no... no puede ser... eres ... eres tú Matt... sonríes dulcemente...

- Mello...- pronuncias para recordarme luego como se sentían tus cálidos brazos rodeándome...- te... encontré...-

Aquí estoy... llorando contra tu pecho enterrando mi rostro en el... lo levantas sosteniendo dulcemente mi barbilla... te quedas observándome unos segundos... mi cicatriz...

- Matt...- tu nombre es lo único que puedo pronunciar a medida que las lágrimas descienden violentamente de mis ojos.

- Eres... eres hermoso Mihael Keehl...- tus labios se impactan con los míos de una manera tierna y a la vez demandante mientras tus dedos recorren mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas. Tu lengua se adentra suavemente en mi boca acariciando cada rincón de ella, produciéndome un escalofrío de puro placer...- Te amo...- susurras cortando lentamente el beso... mis ojos se abren de par en par... una levemente incómoda pausa de silencio hace acto de presencia entre nosotros... tomo tu rostro y lo acerco al mío, juntando tu frente con la mía...

- Te amo también... cachorro...-

Al diablo... al diablo con todo... al diablo con _kira_... al demonio con Near... esta noche... esta noche sé... que no brindaré solo...


End file.
